warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow's Flame series Book 2 Dawn's Flame
Allenginces Leader: Marshstar gray tom Deputy: Blizzardclaw white tom Medicine cat: Sweetstorm dark cream she-cat apprentice: Flamepaw ginger she-cat Warriors Oakfeather: brown she-cat apprentice: Badgerpaw Littlefoot: black tom with small feet Meadowpelt brown she-cat apprentice: Applepaw. Darktail black tom apprentice: Wingpaw Hazelcloud: gray and white she-cat apprentice: Dawnpaw Blackwater: black tom with blue eyes apprentice: Pinepaw Ferretfang brown and cream tom apprentice:Flintpaw Cloverheart brown she-cat Bravestorm brown tabby tom Duskstorm gray she-cat Cloudwhisker white tom with long whiskers Squirreltail ginger she-cat Russettail ginger she-cat Apprentice Badgerpaw black tom Wingpaw white she-cat Pinepaw: black she-cat Flintpaw handsome gray tom Elders Sorreleye dappled she-cat Songbreeze silver she-cat with falling eye sight Chapter 1 Bratty Hunter Dawnpaw's POV Dawnpaw sometime wished Applepaw wasn't her sister. Applepaw was bragging about a plump squirrel she caught. Until finally Hazelcloud told Applepaw was scaring all the prey away. "Let's get back to camp." meowed Meadowpelt. Meadowpelt was pretty much a kittypet. She may be pure Shadowclan, but she hardly loyal to the clan. "But all we caught was that squirrel." meowed Hazelcloud. "Just Clan can wait, I'm hungry lets catch some for ourselves." meowed Meadowpelt. Hazelcloud shook her head. "That's against the Warrior code." meowed Hazelcloud. Meadowpelt sighed "Fine." When they came back with enough prey, Dawnpaw headed to the medicine cat den. "Flamepaw you there?" Dawnpaw called. "Right here." meowed a voice farther in the den. Applepaw went in the den. "DAWNPAW COME ON! LETS LEAVE FLAMEBUTT ALONE!" Flamepaw growled "Go away, Applepaw." Applepaw huffed and padded out of the den. "Leave it to Bratty Hunter to ruin a day." meowed Flamepaw padding out of herb storage. Dawnpaw purred "Got that right, sister." Flintpaw padded into the den. "Hey, Flamepaw I got a thorn in my paw." "Thats the 3 one today." Flamepaw purred. "Well I just love to see you." meowed Flintpaw. Dawnpaw was confused. Chapter 2 The thing they call love Flamepaw's POV Flamepaw took a bite of a frog. The clan where all eating dinner. Flamepaw sat with the other apprentices. "So your going to be a warrior soon, Wingpaw?" meowed Applepaw. Wingpaw nodded "I passed my final assestment so I will probaly be a warrior tomorrow." "I think I know what your warrior name will be." meowed Applepaw "What do you think?" Wingpaw meowed casually. "Wingdung." Applepaw meowed. Wingpaw turned away over to Badgerpaw and Pinepaw, and whispered to them. Flamepaw couldn't help a little purr, but then meowed "Applepaw thats mean." Applepaw was not joking around, Applepaw was just being plain mean. "Hey Flintpaw." Applepaw meowed to the tom that sat next to Flamepaw. "What?" growled Flintpaw. "Your warrior name would be Flinthandsome." Applepaw flirted. Flintpaw looked at his mouse and took another bite of it. Flamepaw was mad. She loved Flintpaw. Wait love? Flamepaw thought I can't love I'm a medicine cat. Flamepaw felt red from the tip of her ears to the tip of her tail. Flamepaw looked at Flintpaw, and he looked at her. For a moment they where just staring in each others eyes. Flamepaw thought "Was this the thing they call love?" Chapter 3 The Last straw Flamepaw's POV When Flamepaw and Sweetstorm walked into camp, Marshstar and Blizzardclaw where bickering in the clearing, again. "We have to put Shadowclan first, before you!" growled Blizzardclaw. "Who cares about Shadowclan?" growled Marshstar. "We all do except you!" Blizzardclaw. Marshstar just stood and snarled. "Stop!" meowed Sweetstorm, but Marshstar tried to bite her. Blizzardclaw growled "I can't be your deputy anymore, Marshstar." "WHY NOT!" shouted Marshstar, and Flamepaw could sworn that every clan could hear him. "Im sick of it!" Blizzardclaw meowed, and stomped out of camp. "Don't leave the clan!" Oakfeather called out to him. "I'm not i'm just taking a walk." Blizzardclaw called out. Oakfeather followed him out of camp. Flamepaw looked at Marshstar who just blinked, and walked in his den. The clan was frozen. Ferretfang meowed "Just go back to what you where doing. It will all be fine." Flamepaw was proud of her father of taking charge. Sweetstorm meowed "I'm going to check on Marshstar." "Can I come?" asked Flamepaw. Sweetstorm shook her head "Just go put the herbs away." Flamepaw sighed and picked up the herbs. "Maybe I don't want to be in the same den with Marshstar." mumbled Flamepaw while she put away the herbs. Or maybe I do. Flamepaw thought, but then shook her head. She would be to scared. Flamepaw was terribly afraid of her clan leader. Chapter 4 New Deputy Sweetstorm padded into the den. "Marshstar is thinking of a new deputy." "Blizzardclaw wasn't serious about it, was he?" meowed Flamepaw. Sweetstrom nodded "He was serious, but I think Oakfeather is trying to talk him out of it." "Are they mates?" Flamepaw asked. "Yes I think they are." "Huh, it was kinda obvious." meowed Flamepaw. Sweetstorm nodded. "Medicine Cats can't have mates, remember." "I know!" Flamepaw meowed. She knew very well she had to hide her feelings of Flintpaw. "You seem to be getting very close to Flintpaw." meowed Sweetstorm. Flamepaw looked at Sweetstorm in disabelif. Before Flamepaw could replie Marshstar walked into the den. "I've decided who should be the next deputy." Sweetstorm and Flamepaw meowed "Who?" "Ferretfang." meowed Marshstar "My father is deputy!?" meowed Flamepaw. Marshstar nodded and meowed "I'm calling a clan meeting to annouce." Marshstar then padded out of the den. In the meeting Marshstar meowed "The new deputy of Ferretfang." "He didn't do the ritual right." mumered Sweetstorm. No one seemed to care, though. Ferretfang's mouth dropped open. Blizzardclaw and Oakfeather walked into camp. "There finally back." meowed Darktail. "Ferretfang is the new deputy." Cloudwhisker meowed to his former mentor. Blizzardclaw nodded "Good choice Marshstar." Oakfeather smiled at Blizzardclaw. She looks a little plump. thought Flamepaw. But the thought quickly vanished as they chanted her father's name. Chapter 5 Crazy Flamepaw's POV Flamepaw needed to tell Dawnpaw about the prophechy. But what do I say? Flamepaw thought. "Dawnpaw Starclan has choosen us to save the clans." NO not like that. Pinepaw and Blackwater mentor and apprentice walked into the den. Both had thorn in their paws. When she was done, Marshstar called a clan meeting. "Wingpaw's warrior cermoney" mumered Blackwater. They padded out of den, and Wingpaw was bustling with exciment. Sweetstorm was already out there. Flamepaw sat beside her mentor. "Lets begin." meowed Marshstar "Darktail is your apprentice ready to become a warrior." Darktail nodded "Yes." "Wingpaw your new name is Wingdung." and with that Marshstar padded into his den. Wingdung let out a squeak. Darktail growled "Thats a terrible name!" Wingdung growled at Applepaw "You told him to call me that!" Applepaw nodded "I didn't think he would really do it. I'm sorry." Wingdung lunged at Applepaw. Darktail and Ferretfang stopped the battle. "Wingpaw-I mean Wingdung you don't lung at someone younger than you." Darktail meowed. "And Applepaw you don't make fun of any cats anyday." growled Ferretfang to his daughter. Wingdung hanged her head, but Applepaw just skaled to the apprentice den. Sweetstorm padded to Marshstar this time Flamepaw was aloud to tag along. "Marshstar." "Come in." a low meow came from the den. "Marshstar why did you give Wingpaw such a horrid name." Sweetstorm meowed. "What are you talking about? I named her Wingcloud, and that name is beatiful." Marshstar meowed. "No, you named her Wingdung." meowed Flamepaw. Marshstar then started to laugh randomly. "Go now." Sweetstorm whispered to Flamepaw "But what about you- "I will be fine." Sweetstorm meowed "Now go thats an order." Flamepaw padded out of the den. Marshstar was crazy! Epilogue "There is a prophechy about us, Dawnpaw." meowed Flamepaw. "What about Applepaw?" Dawnpaw asked. "She is not involved." "Oh, so what is this prophechy?" asked Dawnpaw. "At the break of Dawn Shadow's Flame wil rise to the great or fall to doom." Flamepaw meowed "I remembering hearing that in my dream last night, but that was all in my dream." meowed Dawnpaw. "YES! We can save the clan!" meowed Flamepaw. Keep your eyes out for Shadow's Flame Book 3 Burning Desire And here is a link to Shadow's Flame Book 1 Shadow's Flame series Book 1 A Start of a Flame Category:Shadowclan Category:Prophechy Category:Love